Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rolling apparatus for rolling tube material stocks by using one or more six stage rolling machines to form endless metal belts used for power transmission by automobile engines, electric motors, or driving force transmitting means for precision machine, facsimiles, X-Y plotters, measuring instruments or the like.
The rolling apparatus of the present invention comprises a first roll and a second roll constituting a pair of work rolls, and two pairs of back-up rolls each pair of which backs up and drives each work roll, thus having six rolls in total (so comprehensively called six stage roll), which the wall of a tubular workpiece is roller between the pair of work rolls to deform the tube material stock into a elongated belt whose length is progressively increased to a desired length based on the principle that the total volume of the material under plastic deformation does not vary due to the extent of deformation.